El Reflejo
by Sara-GR
Summary: ¡POST DEALTHY HALLOWS! Una especie de tributo al personaje que más me dolió que muriera. No doy más detalles por los spoilers.


Fred. Fred. Fred. Ese nombre se perdía en el abismal vacío de la muerte, para no ser pronunciado más que con tristeza y profundo dolor. Fred. El pelirrojo que siempre reía a carcajadas, que nunca paraba quieto, cuya vida era el humor, que continuamente tenía una idea rondándole la cabeza. Fred, su auténtica mitad. ¿Cómo podía haberse ido? ¿Cómo podía haberle dejado sólo? Él no era George ya. No podía serlo sin su gemelo. Siempre eran Fred y George, George y Fred. Sus nombres jamás habían estado separados. Ahora, no podía imaginarse ser…sólo George.

Frente a su ataúd, todos lloraban. Su madre tenía los ojos tan hinchados que apenas podía ver. Y él no podía apartar la vista de su gemelo, que reposaba pacíficamente, con su última sonrisa en el rostro. Era como verse a sí mismo, dormido para siempre. No podía creerlo. No quería. Tenía ganas de zarandear el cuerpo de Fred y gritarle que parara de una vez la broma, que ya estaba bien, que por favor, por favor, despertara…Despertara y le guiñara un ojo. Que volviera a ser él. Que no le dejase sin su compañía.

Las lágrimas caían lentamente, en una muda carrera hasta su barbilla, y golpeaban en silencio contra su traje negro. A pesar de estar junto a toda su familia, y amigos, nunca…nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan devastadoramente solo.

Aquella noche, cuando se acostó en su antigua habitación de la madriguera, volvió su cara a la pared. No podía mirar a la otra cama y verla vacía, sabiendo que nunca volvería a estar entre sus sábanas su legítimo dueño. No pensó en su vida que una muerte pudiera doler tanto. Era peor que el fin de la vida mismo. Era una eterna agonía en la que uno tardaba demasiado tiempo en comprender que esa persona jamás volvería.

Cuando, tras varias horas de sufrido desvelo, cayó dormido, tuvo un sueño extraño, triste y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Estaba en una sala vacía, de piedra. En la penumbra. En todo aquel espacio, sólo había un objeto. Un alto y magnífico espejo, con inscripciones en su marco dorado. Lo miró detenidamente, y al fin, se puso frente a él.

Su corazón sufrió una fuerte sacudida cuando en el reflejo se vio a sí mismo…con Fred al lado. Su hermano le sonreía de forma divertida, como siempre, y le posaba una mano en cada hombro. Sí, sin duda era Fred. Tenía dos orejas, y exactamente la misma mirada brillante. George acercó una mano lentamente al espejo, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y la desolación volvió a invadirle cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la fría superficie de cristal. Durante un segundo, había esperado poder sumergirse allí, ir verdaderamente junto a Fred. Pero su hermano sólo existía allí, en el reflejo. Apoyó la frente en él, con la carra contorsionada por el dolor, y dejó que su cuerpo se desahogara llorando, que se estremeciera entero por sus sollozos.

– ¿Por qué… te has ido…? – murmuró, con la voz quebrada. – ¿Por qué…?

Entonces oyó un ruidito en el cristal y levantó la vista. Fred había dado unos golpecitos para llamarle la atención. Se había separado un poco de su propio reflejo. George lo observó, desconcertado y melancólico.

Fred señalaba al George del espejo, luego se tapaba una oreja y se apuntaba a sí mismo. Volvía a repetir la operación en orden inverso.

"Tú eres yo. Yo soy tú"

Los ojos de George se abrían más, contemplando todo lo que intentaba decirle su gemelo.

Fred dibujaba una sonrisa, haciendo que George también sonriera.

"Yo soy feliz. Sélo tú también. Si lo eres, yo lo soy"

Un fuerte sollozo escapó de la boca de George, mientras su sonrisa permanecía.

Fred se colocaba detrás de su hermano y le abrazaba, apoyando la cabeza al lado de su cuello. George deseó poder sentir realmente ese contacto. Fred levantaba una mano, se señalaba a sí mismo y luego la dejaba caer justo en el corazón de George. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca divertida.

"Yo voy a seguir aquí, siempre. Aunque suene cursi"

Luego volvía a apuntarse y hacía un círculo con sus dedos índice el pulgar. Volvió a hacerle sonreír.

"Estaré bien. No te preocupes."

Ahora la sonrisa de George era más ancha, más sincera. Aquel era Fred. El Fred que siempre había estado a su lado. Que siempre se había preocupado por él, igual que él. Aquella era su otra mitad. Su gemelo idéntico. Incluso en el alma.

– Gracias, Fred…– susurró, acariciando el espejo con la punta de sus dedos.

Entonces Fred le miró fijamente, con intensidad y una especie de secreta serenidad. Había dulzura y un profundo cariño en sus ojos. Una calidez que atravesó a George y le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Fred guiñó un ojo.

"Travesura realizada"

Entonces George despertó, y se encontró de nuevo en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Pero en vez de echarse a llorar, desplazó una mano a su pecho, ahí donde el reflejo de su hermano lo había tocado. No estaba solo. Fred estaba allí.


End file.
